The present invention relates to a tooth treatment apparatus with handle arrangement designed for ultrasonic tooth treatment, which is powered by a supply line with an electrical signal of a control and/or drive unit.
Ultrasonic tooth treatment devices are known and they are used in dental practice for example for removing of deposits on teeth. In addition, high frequency surgical devices for carrying out surgery or treatment are also known. The ultrasonic tooth treatment devices as well as the high frequency surgical devices involve two different physical instruments, in which each instrument consists of a handle arrangement and, for each device type, specific control and drive units. The handle arrangements, which, in the case of ultrasonic tooth treatment instruments accommodate an electricomechanical converter with which a tool is connected and which in the instruments for high frequency surgery have special electrodes, are connected by supply lines to the associated control and drive units.
If a tooth treatment arrangement incorporates both types of instruments (ultrasonic tooth treatment instrument and high frequency surgical instrument), which is nowadays required without exception, then it is necessary to have two separate control and driving units, associated with the double expenditure for the accommodation area and material. It could be considered to accommodate both control and driving units into a common housing, this, however, owing to the associated winding arrangements for the supply lines required for each instrument group of different manually operated instruments, requires a minimum space which is largely determined by the winding arrangement.